We Knew From The Start Things Fall Apart
by ShanniC
Summary: This is a ::sighs:: Yakari.. The first and ONLY Kari friendly fic I'll ever write.. Read and Review!!


**We Knew From The Start Things Fall Apart**

Author's Note: Okay. This is a song-fic.. I wrote it because I've been through this situation before.. It mainly deals with relationships, and trust or lackthereof. I love this song. I hope you like it. This is the most unique fic I've ever written! It contains two of my least favorite characters on Digimon. As for the fic, it is set in the future. This is rated PG-13 for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'You Got Me' By The Roots.. (Great R and B.. though) Digimon is owned by someone else.

Reminder: As a Regular disliker of Kari, I'm surprised I even wrote a Kari/Matt friendly fic! I think I did well but let me know when you review..

* * *

It was a warm summer night, and the crowds were shouting. Screaming practically. It was a bright, and joyful occasion. Matt, and The Young Wolves were playing. Every girl there was either swooning, or rushing to the stage. His fandom was huge, and he liked it. She knew he liked it, but she also knew he loved her. 

He was about to sing another set. She sat in the front row, V.I.P. seating of course, and she wanted to cry. He was here singing, as usual, while she played the faithful girlfriend. The faithful girlfriend no one knew about. 

She had been in New York for three years now. She was studying at NYU. Everyone knew she wanted to be a filmmaker, but what they didn't expect was for her to leave Japan. No one saw that coming. Nor did they see she that would leave T.K. They were best friends, but she realized that she just didn't feel romantically about him. She was lying to herself, when she was seeing him. 

T.K. lied too. He fell in love with another girl. They just couldn't come to terms with their feelings. It took alot out of the both of them, but they admitted that they were more like family. What they shared was sibling love. Even though she left on good terms with T.K. she still was upset.

Everyone else was in love with someone. T.K. had found love in some girl named Sayuri, or was it Manyari? She really didn't care. She just felt horrible then. Jyou and Mimi were a steady couple, although the most shy of the bunch. As for Davis, he and Ken they had found love in each other's arms. She never saw Davis ever being gay, but anything could happen. Even Izzy had someone. She thought that was the most surprising. He was a good guy, and all but hse always thought he would never be in a relationship. That was before she found out about Yolie, and Cody. 

At first everyone was shocked by the age difference, but then people loosened up. They were relaxed to the idea. She herself considered it a strange pairing, or was it really strange? They had always been best friends. Then again so was she and T.K., but they were not a couple. She just didn't understand it. 

She and Matt were a strange coupling. No one ever figured that it would happen. That was probably why no one knew. She wouldn't tell them either. What if it didn't work? It would be odd, and uncomfortable. She only wanted love. She had found it with Matt, but was it the right thing?

She looked up at the stage. He had told her earlier he would be singing the song he had written. She was already blushing from embarrassment. They had already had their biggest fight only hours agao. It was over the most frivoulous of things. He thought she was cheating, and she thought he didn't trust her. There was more to it, and they both knew it. The argument wasn't fully resolved, but they were lying to themselves.

They both knew it was stupid to argue, and they had made up. Matt had written a song about it, and now he was going to sing it in front of a live audience. She hadn't heard the full song, but she knew it was mainly about them. That would make most girls happy, but she was not. Uneasy was more like it.

She stared at him, and watched as he spoke into the microphone. "This next song is for a special girl. I love her, and I want to say that this is for her. I understand.." Matt said with a low voice. Every girl in the audience screamed even louder than before. Kari cringed.

The music began playing, and the screaming girls, quieted down. They were always being so bubbly! She hated that! It was okay to admire a star but he did have a girlfriend!! Didn't it matter to them? Of course not. Why would it? She sighed, and watched him.

_Somebody told me that this planet was small,_

_We used to live in the same building on the same floor,_

_And never met before until I'm overseas on tour,_

_I see this Japanese Queen taking classes abroad _

Kar could'nt help but smile at this. Was that why she loved him? The spontaneity? The adventure? His willingness to please her? Even when they argued, they always made up. Maybe she was overreacting. Every couple quarrelled they just had their fair share.

When she moved to New York, she didn't have any friends. Mimi had moved back to Odaiba. She rented the nicest apartment she could afford and moved in. She didn't expect that was when she would see Matt again. Yet by the Gods, of fate, or rather the gods of housing, she ended being his neighbor. They lived in the same building.

At first they would just hang out, or watch movies. Kari would watch him do his sets, and he would accompany her to the art exhibits. It was fun at first, hanging out with one of The DgiDestined, but then she started wanting to spend more time with him. It was really rather silly, until they both confessed their love for each other.

She remembered telling Matt, when she first saw him that she was shooting a video. She wanted to be an upstart filmmaker. She asked him to be on the soundtrack. it as just a silly thing ot say at first, but he agreed. They both thought that it was a joke, but then he became a famous name. Americans were crazy for him. J-Pop they called it. So now he did plan on making the songs.

_She studies film and photo, flash-focus, record,_

_Said she was working on a flick,_

_And could my band do the score?_

_She said she loved my work, _

_Was I willing to do more?_

She did love his music. That was what they talked about before they began dating. They talked about their love of the arts. She felt like she could feel his heart when he sang. She loved his work, and his voice. Although she wasn't the best singer, she did enjoying singing withhim. She was spacing out now. Only hearing the music, and his voice. The fans werenpt there in her mind. He was singing to her, and she was the only person there.

_She said she loves me, and she thinks I'm a star,_

_She says wherever I go she'll never be far,_

_When I step on stage_

_I take a peice of her heart_

He knew! Finally he knew exactly what she was feeling! Why was love so hard? Why couldn't they just be happy? Why does love take so much time? She loved Matt, but she didn't want trouble. What she wanted was something special. Unique, and beauitful. Something lasting. Something worthwhile. She wanted someone to love, and someone to love her. Was that a crime?

_We knew from the start things fall apart, _

_Intentions shatter she like that shit don't matter_

_When I get home get at her _

_Through letter, phone, whatever_

_Let's link, let's get together _

Like her, he wanted the same things. He wanted things to work. He wanted her. She had a feeling why he wrote that last stanza. He was a rock star. constantly flying here, staying there. It was hard to have a secret relationship, when he was always gone. Although they were happy together, they couldn't always be together. They both knew that. Even the DigiDestined didn;t know or so she thought.

_I'm the type that's always catchin' a flight,_

_Sometimes I have to leave at the height of the night_

_That's when she flips out on some old--_

When Kari heard that she frowned. Was she always like that? Uncooperative when ever he had to leave for a gig? Was that how he saw her? Always complaining when he had to _"get to his loyal fans?" _Just as she was thinking about that, another voice was heard. Kari squinted, and saw of all people.. Mimi!! What was she doing there? He didn't tell her she would be singing with him!!

_Another lonely night ? Seems like I'm on the side_

_You're only loving your mike_

_I know you have to make a living,_

_Keep your money tight_

_But I need some sort of love in my life,_

_Understand?_

How did Mimi even know what she was gouing through? Why was she there anyay? It;s not that she didn't want to see Mimi, but people would think that Matt was seeign her. She hoped he hadn't contacted her, and told about their situation. Mimi was her friend, but if she were Mimi she would feel awkward. After all before she realized she loved Jyou, Mimi had dated Matt. This was all to uncomfortable for her.

_I'm talkin' with my sister from New York City_

_She said she know this ball player_

_He thinks I'm pretty.. Psych!_

Was Matt really thinking that? She did think she she was beautiful, but she would never debate leaving him. Even if someone else thought she was beautiful, and wanted to be with her. She wasn't that type of person! AT least Matt knew she wouldn't do that to him. She sighed relief.

_When guys run their game,_

_I don't hear what they're saying_

_When you're out there in the world, _

_I'm still your girl _

_When you sing on stage think of me when you rhyme_

_Don't listen to what others think this is our time._

Mimi sang beautifully. Didn't she always? Her voice rang through Kari's head. They sang beautifully together. She wanted ot run up to the stage immediately, but something was holding her back. She would wait until the song was finished. She was enjoying it anyway. It was a chronicle of their relationship. A record, and a reminder of sorts. He was reminding her It was almost as if he recorded every moment their lives together, in one hit song.

_I've seen people caught in love-- like whirlwinds_

_Listening to their friends and listening to girlfriends_

_That's exactly the point where thier whole world ends_

_Lies come in, that's where the drama begins.. _

Matt sang slowly. The song had ended. I was shell-shocked. He wrote such a beautiful song. All I heard were a few lines.. They both sang the last chord together, and I thought it was beautiful. I didn't deserve to be loved by someone so willing to please me, and to keep me happy.

I wanted so much to hold him, but I sat there. Waiting to see what would happen. He played a few more songs, and exited the stage. The show was over. I went to the backstage room, and saw him there with Mimi, and I smiled. The first thing I did was run to Mimi, and hug her.

Then I looked at Matt and smiled. 

"That song was for us." I said more as a statement, than a question.

He only nodded, and smiled. I held him close ot me, in a tight hug. I idn't want to leave whatever Nirvana I had reached. It was too magnificent.

We did know from the start that it may not work, but sure am glad it did.

THE END

Footnotes: Whatcha think of it? I liked it. I am a HUGE T.P.F.T.K.O.K. (The People For The Killing Of Kari!!) supporter, but I gave her a break in this fic!! I hope yall like it!! Review!!

Visit me at [http://www.jyoumi.cjb.net][1]

^_^ Tata for now..

Shanni_C, Jyou Kido's Ghost Writer

   [1]: http://www.jyoumi.cjb.net



End file.
